1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a small power-driven aquatic craft or water-borne vehicle of the type whose body composed of an upper deck part and a lower hull part, with a standing platform formed in the deck at its rear portion and a stearing handle mounted in front of the platform, and in particular to such a vehicle having a mounting step mounted at the stern to permit a displaced rider from the vehicle to get on board onto the platform again.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of small power-driven aquatic craft or water-borne vehicles of the type the body of which is composed of main two longitudinal parts, the deck and the hull integrally bonded to the former, with a standing platform in the deck at its rear portion and a stearing handle in front of the platform, at which the operator standing on the platform drives the craft. One such a vehicle has been disclosed in Japanese Design No. 449,793.
It sometimes happens that such a water craft gets overturned during operation for one reason or another, throwing its rider out of board. However, those prior art water craft have had the operational disadvantage in that, once the rider is thrown clear out of board from the inadvertently overturned vehicle, it is required for the rider to get onto it again, after it has been turned back into its normal position.
This disadvantage is further aggravated with a double-rider type small water craft when it gets overturned inadvertently causing both riders to fall therefrom. Not only that the first person attempting to get on board, after the craft has been corrected, will experience extreme hardship in doing so, but also that, after the first person success in remounting, the weight of that first person on the vehicle body places it in an imbalanced state which makes it much more difficult for the second person to come on board.
The present invention has been proposed to eliminate the above-mentioned problem. It is therefore a main object of this invention to provide a small water craft having means which facilitates a displaced rider to get on board again.